Sidney Prescott (S4-S1)
Sidney Prescott has appeared in Horror RPG Series 4, Season 1. |- | |} * Special Note: The events of the first three Scream films are canon in this RPG, which is serving as an alternate Scream 4 of sorts due to this RPG being in production long before Scream 4's release. Scream 4 will be partially remade eventually for Season 2 as part of another Scream-related storyline. This wikia also contain numerous spoilers for all of the films and that it's strongly advised to see at least the first three movies before reading. However, some pop culture and movie references in the films are being omitted or altered to avoid causing too much of a rift in the RPG between Scream and other films that also co-exist in the world of Horror RPG Series 4, and other Horror icons referenced in Scream are retconned to be films based on their real-life killings (in the RPG universe) that became popular and spawned a Slasher Horror film craze. This allows for Scream to co-exist alongside other Horror films in this RPG without creating a rift. Sidney Prescott is one of the main characters and heroes from the Scream film series, and is currently controlled by HRPG Writer, Jigsaw. Chapter History "Not in my movie," - Sidney Prescott Early Life Sidney Prescott was born to Neil and Maureen Prescott in the sleepy Northern California town of Woodsboro on October 3rd, 1979. She lived a relatively normal life growing up and as she reached her teenage years things still weren't out of the ordinary, with her relationship with her parents always good, and she began dating Billy Loomis from her high school, the two hitting it off. Tragedy Things unfortunately took a turn for the worst in October of 1995, when Sidney was sixteen years of age. She returned home one day to find her mother brutally raped and killed. When questioned by the police, she implicated Cotton Weary as the killer, as she saw him leaving the Prescott residence before she entered to find Maureen dead. She testified at the trial, Weary being found guilty and sentenced to death. The trial made Sidney a national figure for the time it lasted and the entire incident as a whole rocked the otherwise quiet town of Woodsboro. The incident forever scarred Sidney and also severely affected her relationship with Billy, due to her holding back when it came to their sexual activities as a result of her sensitivity to sex following the savage nature of her mother's rape and murder. Sidney became much more withdrawn and introverted, and more sensitive to her surroundings. She continued to be this way as the next year approached and her relationship with Billy was taking a further strain due to his frustration with their lack of sex in their relationship. Stalked As it neared the one-year anniversary of Maureen's murder in October of 1996, Woodsboro was shaken yet again by the brutal double murder of Casey Becker and her boyfriend Steven Orth, Casey having been an acquaintance of Sidney's in high school. Sidney found soon herself as a target of the killer, dubbed "Ghostface" for the ghost-like mask he wore, when while waiting for her best friend Tatum Riley at her home, received a threatening phone call from the killer. Ghostface attacked Sidney in the house right after the phone call and attempted to chase her up the steps before quickly retreating after she made an emergency dispatch call to the local police department on her computer. Immediately afterwards, Billy climbed into her window and seeing her distressed state went to comfort her, when a cell phone dropped from his jacket; Sidney suspected he was Ghostface. Sidney immediately bolted out of the house and into Deputy Dwight "Dewey" Riley, Tatum's older brother, who arrived with the police by then. Sidney gave her statement at the precinct while Billy was detained overnight while his phone records were checked. Afraid to be by herself, Sidney stayed at the Riley residence, where she received another threatening phone call from Ghostface again, promising her she'd find out who he was very soon. Sidney returned to school with Tatum the next day, things becoming harder for her to bear when Billy following his release from jail pressured her more about their relationship and she overheard some students speculating she may have been the true Ghostface Killer while in the bathroom, where a prankster dressed in a Ghostface costume also tried to scare her. Leaving school early that day, Sidney began to doubt that Cotton Weary was the true killer of her mother, with all that was now happening around her. With a town curfew in effect due to the killings, Sidney went with Tatum and Dewey to a party being held at the residence of Stuart Macher, Billy's best friend. While at the party, sensationalist reporter Gale Weathers, whom Sidney resented due to her tell-all book revealing her mother's affair with Weary and whom she also assaulted the previous night when she tried to interview her, was present at the party trying to see if she could get a potential scoop on the killer. Sidney and Billy met with each other again at the party, the two trying to rekindle their relationship. Sidney apologized for being so restricted with their sex and felt it was time for her to loosen up, leading to her and Billy finally having sex. This all coincided with the Ghostface Killer striking again at the Macher residence after Stu's guests left, with Tatum as the next victim and Billy became next, when the killer stumbled onto the room where Sidney had been with him. Ghostface chased Sidney around the premises, along the way killing Weathers' cameraman, almost fatally wounding Dewey and nearly catching up to Sidney herself before she made it back in time to the house, holding Dewey's gun. Stu and Randy Meeks, another acquaintance of Sidney's who was a Horror film aficionado, appeared to be the only survivors of Ghostface at the house and both begged to come inside, but Sidney distrusted them both, suspecting them to possibly be in on it. Revelation Getting back inside the house, Sidney discovered Billy was in fact still alive from Ghostface's stab wounds against him, albeit wounded. Billy took Dewey's gun from her and let Randy inside, only to shoot him. Sidney realized with horror that not only was Billy the Ghostface Killer all along, but Stu was his partner in crime and accomplice. She learned they mainly had no motive for their killings, though Billy had an underlying desire for vengeance as Maureen's affair with his father made his mother leave him, making him feel resentful. Billy and Stu spilled their plan to kill Sidney and pin the murders on her father, whom Billy and Stu both held hostage after abducting him when he headed to leave for a business trip two days earlier. With intervention from Gale Weathers who narrowly survived a van crash and held the two killers at gunpoint, Sidney called the police and reported them both for their crimes. When Billy went to look for her, she attacked him by stabbing him with an umbrella before Stu charged at her, but Sidney killed him by toppling a nearby television set over his head, electrocuting him to death. Following Stu's death, Billy charged at Sidney to attack her before Gale shot him. Sidney finished him off with a shot to his head, remarking after the surviving Randy commented that it was the moment in every Horror film where the supposedly dead killer returns to life for one final scare, "Not in my movie." Sidney emerged from this incident as a survivor, but the memories were forever seared into her mind. Moving On Two years passed following the Woodsboro murders. Sidney re-located to Ohio where she attended Windsor College, trying to move on with her life along with the other survivors of the killings that included Randy. She was in a relationship with fellow student Derek Feldman, the two hitting it off well. Sidney received occasional prank phone calls from pranksters trying to scare her with the Ghostface voice over the phone, but thanks to a caller ID device she had, she was able to easily see who the pranksters were and get them reported for harassment if necessary. Things all seemed to be mostly improving in Sidney's life, even with the movie Stab making headlines, based on Gale Weathers' sensationalist book detailing the killings. The Nightmare Returns Unfortunately, the killings would start again following the brutal double murder of two Windsor college students at a movie theater where Stab was being screened. Sidney remained closer with her friends following the new murders and sought protection from Dewey, who arrived on the campus premises to aid her. Sidney remained mostly safe until the next murder, that of sorority girl Casey "CiCi" Cooper, the next victim of the new Ghostface Killer. Following the discovery of CiCi's body by the police, Sidney went over with some students to investigate, when she found herself being menaced by the new Ghostface Killer, first with a threatening phone call and then when the killer made his next move attempting to attack her at the same sorority house where CiCi had been killed. Derek fortunately came to Sidney's aid in time, protecting her from the killer. He was wounded, albeit not seriously, and the killer got away before he could be caught. Sidney was understandably shaken and on-edge following the attempted attack on her life, and she had more reason to be concerned when detectives noticed a disturbing pattern between the three new victims: their names (Maureen Evans, Phil Stevens and Casey Cooper) matched names of victims from the previous Woodsboro killings of the previous year, indicating that there may have been a more underlying personal motive of the new killer. Sidney became more on-edge about the new killer, feeling more threatened as time went by. First beginning with her seemingly imagining the killer coming after her during a rehearsal for a play she was performing in, then later with Randy being the next victim of the killer during a botched attempt to capture him. Sidney suspected Cotton Weary, who had since been released and had become something of a celebrity since his name being cleared, was the new killer when he seemingly began stalking her. Fearing for her life, Sidney and her roommate Hallie McDaniel were driven to safety by two detectives assigned to protect them, when the new Ghostface Killer attacked both cops and killed one before hijacking the car and deliberately crashing it to kill the other. Sidney and Hallie managed to escape the wreckage, but Sidney felt an urgency to unmask the killer then and there to uncover his identity. Sidney opted to do so, but the killer fled the wreckage by the time she returned and killed Hallie. Target of Revenge Sidney fled to the campus theater, finding Derek tied to a stage prop and also encountering the new Ghostface Killer, revealed to be Mickey Altieri, a student at the campus. Mickey shot Derek dead and revealed himself to be working with Debbie Loomis, none other than Billy's mother, who wanted Sidney dead for revenge for her son's death. Mickey agreed to help Loomis with the killings in return for her paying for his college tuition after the two met on a serial killer website and revealed his plan to want to be caught to be glamorized in the media for claiming to be inspired by Horror films with his killings. Sidney criticized Mrs. Loomis' motives, saying that Billy and Stu would've never killed anyone if she'd never abandoned her son. Only simply angered further by Sidney's comments, Loomis shot Mickey dead and also shot Gale, who arrived at the scene, and attempted to attack Sidney before Cotton came to her rescue. Loomis tried to convince Cotton to kill Sidney, but with Mickey's gun, Cotton shot Loomis dead. Sidney and Cotton helped the wounded but alive Gale back to her feet, when Mickey suddenly recovered from his wounds and attempted to charge at the three. Sidney and Gale shot Mickey dead, finishing him off, before Sidney planted a round in Loomis' head to ensure she was dead. Surfacing Secret Sidney began to live off of her own following the Windsor College murders in a secluded part of California the following year. Living in a gated home, she found work as a women's crisis counselor (using an alias for extra protection) on the phone at her home, and seldom ever went out due to fear of being stalked, only heading out to walk her pet dog. Sidney however wouldn't be free of Ghostface for much longer when she was informed of the recent murders of Cotton Weary and his girlfriend, and the killings seemingly linked to Maureen Prescott's murder due to a picture of her found at the murder scene. Sidney headed for Los Angeles, where the murders had occurred, and aided Gale and Dewey along with LAPD Detective Mark Kincaid with the investigation. The investigation coincided with the cast of Stab 3, the newest movie based on the real-life Ghostface killings, being murdered one by one in the order their characters died in the script. While at the studio where Stab 3 was being filmed, she stumbled onto a set re-creating her Woodsboro home, bringing back many painful memories for her. Sidney was then seemingly pursued by the new Ghostface Killer on the set, but was unsure if it actually happened or if she imagined it due to her memories. At the LAPD precinct where Kincaid worked, Sidney stayed to keep safe, when the killer called her and urged her to come over to save Gale and Dewey, who were both being held hostage by him, under the condition no-one else came with her. Sidney agreed to the killer's demands, going for the home of producer John Milton where Gale and Dewey were being held, Milton being the producer of numerous Horror films including the Stab series. Using a metal detector left for her by the killer to scan herself for any weapons, Sidney disposed of the gun she had with her in the nearby pool before entering the house, finding Gale and Dewey both bound and gagged. Sidney released both while the new Ghostface Killer appeared, wounding Detective Kincaid who followed Sidney. Sidney was chased into a room by the killer, who then revealed himself to be Roman Bridger, the director of Stab 3. Sidney learned more about the truth behind her mother's murder, learning Roman was Maureen's son as the result of a rape at one of John Milton's parties and was given up for adoption several years before Maureen had Sidney with Neil, when she'd briefly been a B-movie actress under the stage name of "Rina Reynolds." Sidney also learned that during Maureen's affair with Hank Loomis that Roman had contacted Billy Loomis about the affair, motivating him to kill her and involve Stu as his accomplice in case he needed to frame the killing on anyone. After killing Milton in front of Sidney, the producer having been held hostage in a nearby closet, Roman attempted to kill Sidney and shot her, but Sidney had been wearing a kevlar vest underneath as a safety precaution from the LAPD. Sidney eventually stabbed Roman in the heart but his own kevlar vest that saved his life from Sidney's gunshots before saved him again. Her psychotic half-brother was ultimately finished off with a barrage of gunfire from Dewey, who shot him in the head and finished him for good. Closure With the Ghostface Killer legacy seemingly over and all loose ends in her life tied up, Sidney was able to finally move on with her life. She eventually became engaged to Detective Kincaid, moving to Los Angeles with him and marrying, and eventually bearing a son with him in 2009, whom they named Wes. Sidney resumed her job as a crisis counselor and also authored a book about her experiences. In her spare time she took Martial Arts courses for self-defense. Life was seemingly getting better for Sidney, until 2010 when they began taking a horrible turn for the worst all over again, fifteen years after the original Woodsboro killings with the emergence of not only a copycat Ghostface Killer, but multiples as well. Role in Horror RPG Series 4, Season One A Nightmare Re-Awakened Sidney was menaced by the new Ghostface copycat in August of 2010 after she went to attend one of her self-help meetings, menaced by the new copycat on a phone call she received. Fearing for her life and her family's, Sidney was moved to a special LAPD safehouse in Los Angeles along with survivors of the Jigsaw Killer, after rogue Jigsaw accomplice Mark Hoffman was suspected to be behind several recent Jigsaw killings. Sidney got to know some of the survivors there and bonded with Jigsaw survivor Daniel Matthews and his girlfriend Angel Claremont, the latter of whom was Gale Weathers' niece. Sidney's sense of security wasn't helped much when she received more threatening and harassing calls from the copycat Ghostface as the yet to be identified copycat had already claimed some victims along the way. The situation took a bizarre and frightening turn when after viewing a video tape uncovered by Special Agent Peter Strahm, who was also at the safehouse with the survivors and assisting in the hunt for Hoffman and the new Ghostface, the new Ghostface appeared on the video with a threatening message for Sidney. Also present in the video was the seemingly dead Randy Meeks, tormented by the new Ghostface. With the directions to the warehouse where Randy was being held, Sidney was taken by Strahm and Kincaid. Sidney, warned not to bring anyone else along, headed for the warehouse by herself before being attacked and rendered unconscious by the new Ghostface. She awoke sometime later to find herself tied to a chair next to Randy, who explained how he was alive again. However, the explanation turned out to be false when inexplicably, not only did the new Ghostface appear, but "Randy" morphed into another. Sidney was rescued by Strahm and Kincaid in time and the three fled the warehouse before it exploded after the Ghostfaces left them to die inside. Heading back for the safehouse, Sidney tried to ease down after the bizarre encounter. The next day as she was recovering and staying safe with the others, she'd had a one on one session with Daniel Matthews at Angel's suggestion, concerned for his well-being with all that had been going on as of late. Sidney would later speak with Angel as well as Angel's own suggestion, with Angel confessing to her a most dark secret about how she'd killed JJ Nelson, believing him to be responsible for her mother's murder when he wasn't. Angel lived in terrible guilt and shame over it, and feared Daniel would learn of it one day. Sidney, feeling bad for Angel, promised to never tell anyone of it. Sidney was headed for rest later that night, when she was about to call her father and suggested he come down to Woodsboro to be at the safehouse as a safety precaution, with the new Ghostface still out. However, Mr. Prescott didn't answer, and Sidney bore witness to her father's grisly demise on a live internet feed on the website KillWithMe.com after the new Ghostface sent her another harassing phone call and advised the others to log onto the site to see not only Mr. Prescott, but also Maureen, somehow brought back alive. Sidney, having seen her father die as well as her mother again, collapsed from the shock of it all. The situation went from bad to much worse. After awaking from the initial shock of seeing her parents murdered on a live internet stream, Sidney was comforted by the others in the safehouse. Things shook up in the house when the still-unknown sixth Ghostface Killer struck at the safehouse, killing the electricity and attacking some of the people inside. Ghostface had chased Sidney up to the attic, where she fought back and caused him to crash through the attic window and slide outside. Following the surprise Ghostface attack, Sidney and the others were taken to the Angel Of Mercy Hospital, where Kincaid as well as Daniel Matthews were recovering from their injuries. Gale had apparently gone missing in the attack and was a missing person, believed to have been kidnapped. Things wouldn't remain for much safer for very long at the hospital when Ghostface attacked again. Re-animated LAPD Detective Dylan Vrtiska had been present and helped to combat the seemingly supernatural killer before he disappeared. Following the incident, Sidney and the others were re-located to a farmhouse on the outskirts of town, coinciding with the finding of Gale and the arrival of Dewey with their daughter, Tatum. Kincaid was still on life support during the transfer to the new safehouse. Demons From The Past Sidney was at the farmhouse with the others, and things unfortunately took another bad turn when the house was not only under attack from Ghostface once again, but none other than the original Ghostface Killers, Billy Loomis and Stu Macher, both re-animated from the dead along with Roman Bridger. Billy held Sidney at knifepoint during the raid on the house, but Sidney got away and a chase ensued around the house grounds, with Billy chasing her to the rooftops. Sidney managed to escape along with the others and were all taken to another safehouse, but this would be the first of many attempts from the re-animated Ghostface Killers on their lives, Hellbent to get Sidney. The group of survivors re-located to a motel in the city, with their numbers now fewer, with Brad Kendricks having been killed in the Ghostface attack and Ryan Creed moving elsewhere following the events. Sidney remained close with the others, as Kincaid recovered and continued to help in anyway he could with the investigation. Sidney would brush with the original Ghostface Killers again when she was called and taunted, directed to come over to the location where Julie James, a survivor of the Ben Willis murders, was being held by the Ghostfaces, and to come along with her husband and son. Sidney, not wanting to risk the death of Julie by not complying, drove to the location on with her family, which led her to the infamous Traphouse, the site of one of the Jigsaw Killer's torture games. Sidney made it inside and encountered the Ghostfaces, who took her down to the sewers into the industrial bathroom where the games for Adam Faulkner and Lawrence Gordon had been staged years earlier. Billy, Stu and Roman tried to kill the family at the scene, but Sidney got away with Julie and Wes, while Kincaid was badly wounded in the scuffle but made his way out with them. The Ghostface Killers gave chase to their fleeing victims, who by now were also escaping with the other survivors after an unexpected attack on their motel from ED-209 robots deployed by the sinister Dr. Gary Vogel. The survivors eventually made it away from the Ghostfaces and ED-209, making it to another hospital where Kincaid was treated. Things took another terrible turn when the Ghostfaces struck again, tracking the survivors to the hospital, and this time they had help from wanted fugitive and renegade Jigsaw Killer, Mark Hoffman. Hoffman and the Ghostfaces rampaged through the hospital, but the survivors got away in time with help from vigilante The Punisher, who was on an assignment of his own in the city. Unfortunately Kincaid was not among the survivors this time, having been stabbed to death by Roman earlier while he was recovering. Sidney was devastated over the loss of her husband, as the survivors were taken to a police station for the time being until another safehouse location could be found for them. While she coped with the loss of her husband, Sidney was brought over to one of the LAPD's tracing labs, after getting a call from Roman trying to masquerade as her late husband. Tracking the phone number to pinpoint the location, she soon learned it was a trap helped set up by corrupt LAPD cop Frank Tenpenny, who was in cahoots with the Ghostface Killers, with Billy, Stu, Roman and Hoffman trying to kill her at the lab. Sidney got away with help from Detective Vrtiska, driving her to get treated for her injuries. While in the hospital, she fell asleep and found herself in a nightmarish version of the Prescott home, stalked by Billy and Freddy Krueger, who was also allied with her original enemies. Sidney made it out of the nightmare in time with help from the Dream Warriors, and after awaking, she was taken with the survivors to their new hideout, a hidden bunker in Hollywood. Sidney however didn't feel safe, awake or asleep, with her mortal enemies still out, wanting her blood. Sidney then received a call from the LAPD, informing her Billy had turned himself in and was requesting to see her, and that he was willing to turn in Stu, Roman and Hoffman only if she complied with his demands. Reluctantly, Sidney headed to see Billy, not realizing he'd set her up when he killed the guard in his cell and went to take Sidney with him when help from the Rileys and Johnny O'Neil got him off of her, but not Roman. Roman chased her and the Rileys out of the precinct, partially destroyed from one of Hoffman's bombs he used as a diversion. Roman's chase eventually led them to the Rowan Zoological Institute, the site of William Easton's test back in November of 2006, the zoo still abandoned and derelict. Sidney and the Rileys escaped from Roman, using some of the still functional areas of the zoo such as the steam jets in the boiler room to get him off. They escaped from the zoo and eventually headed back for their house hideout, where the Ghostfaces found them again. Billy killed Julie James getting to Sidney before a chase through the neighborhood ensued, with Sidney being captured and taken to the Milton Manor. Sidney was helped by Eric Matthews and Daniel R. Rigg of the LAPD when they found her at the manor and Roman was killed. Sidney was taken to safety, but she felt any safety she was feeling was just an illusion, with Billy still out there and after her. Dream Warriors Sidney went with the other survivors with her to the Matthews residence after it was learned that Zander Cartwright, who operated the bunker hideout, had some shady government ties. They didn't stay for long at the Matthews home though, following an attack on the premises carried out by a mysterious and deadly organization run by a killer known as ChromeSkull. Sidney hid with Wes and some of the others during the attack, while some were kidnapped. Eventually, the others kidnapped were recovered and with a new killer to worry about now, Sidney and the others went to a mansion on the outskirts of Los Angeles owned by Dorian. Things wouldn't remain safer for very long when Freddy Krueger began to terrorize them in their dreams, having becoming a worse threat. Further, Billy and Stu also were with him in the dreamscape, confirming Sidney's fear both weren't dead despite a news report earlier claiming their dismembered remains were found. Sidney with the others banded together in the dreamscape, using their special dream powers to stand a chance against Krueger as well as Billy and Stu. Sidney, her powers being witch-like abilities from her childhood games role-playing as a witch, was able to overpower both Billy and Stu in the dreamscape, also with help from the Dream Warriors who had stood up to Freddy before. Unfortunately, the encounter wasn't without casualties, with Brent Abbott dying in the process. With Krueger seemingly not a threat anymore, and Billy and Stu both seemingly gone for now, Sidney was ready to try to return to a normal life with the others. She was set to move in with the Riley Family at their home in Woodsboro, where Sidney was initially reluctant to go to, but with all that had occured in Los Angeles, Sidney figured no place was truly safe to live. Tortured Nightmare Just as things seemed to return to normal, they again took a turn for the worst when at the Matthews home where she settled with the others, Billy and Stu, undefeated from the dreamscape encounter, made their way to the Matthews home, aided by the criminal crew of Robert G. Durant. Sidney managed to hand Wes to Tatum, who hid elsewhere and out of sight from the killers as Sidney and the others with her were knocked out with sleeping gas and taken to the American Elite Hunting building on the outskirts of town to be tortured to death. Sidney awoke to find herself strapped to a chair in a torture chamber with Gale and Dewey, about to be tortured by Billy and Stu, as well as Roman and even Mrs. Loomis, both of the latter two re-animated back to life. An unlikely rescuer came in the form of Amanda Young, one of the wanted Jigsaw Killer accomplices who had come looking for someone else. While Amanda fought with Roman, Sidney escaped with the Rileys into the sewers below, Billy after her. Hiding in the same industrial sewer bathroom the Jigsaw Killer used, Sidney attacked Billy as he entered, using some of the broken toilet tank lid used by Adam Faulkner and Eric Matthews, before she fled, finding her way back into the Traphouse. Sidney faced more danger inside the Traphouse, running into not only Amanda there but also Jason Voorhees, who was accompanying her. Billy fought with Jason and Amanda while Sidney encountered Roman in the Traphouse, the two falling into the deadly Syringe Pit trap and Sidney getting stung and stabbed with numerous of the used needles inside. Sidney got out just as Jason made it into the room. Daniel was also present with "Angel" (really Faith Claremont posing as her at the time) and Verve Trujillo, who unfortunately was killed by Jason. The Last Stand Sidney escaped from the Traphouse with Daniel and Faith, as well as the Rileys after they made it inside, and they fled from Billy as he pursued them out of the Traphouse and to the Gideon Meat Packing plant after they piled into a parked minivan and Faith hotwired it, Billy crashing inside as Daniel sped away and they crashed at Gideon. Sidney lured Billy away from them and deeper into the meat plant, making it to the silo room where the Pig Vat trap used in Jeff Denlon's test stood. Billy found his way to the room and had a fight with Sidney, with it ultimately ending with Sidney pushing her psychotic ex-boyfriend into the meat-grinding silo's blades, dismembering and killing him as his liquified remains splattered into the vat. After Billy's defeat, Sidney met back up with the Rileys, Daniel and Faith, getting to safety as LAPD SWAT arrived to intercept Amanda, Jason and Hoffman, now at the scene. All were taken to Angel Of Mercy Hospital, treated for their injuries. Sidney received some good news concerning her health following some blood tests, having not contracted any illnesses or diseases from the used needles. Following August 2010, Sidney moved to Woodsboro with the Riley Family and Wes, settling in their large home. It took time for Sidney to get used to being back in Woodsboro, but she became accustomed to it again, and hoped the future here would be a bright one for her and her family and friends. Regular Appearance Sidney Prescott stands five feet five inches tall and weighs one-hundred twenty three pounds. She has an average body type. She has brown hair and brown eyes. For several years following the original Woodsboro killings, she wore her hair in a cropped hairstyle but in recent years has worn it long again. She typically wears street or dress clothes. Trademark Gear None, not counting the pistols she used in self-defense or the Smith & Wesson Model 40 revolver she has for protection, although she has never used it again following her encounter with Roman Bridger in 2000. Category:Badass Heroes Category:Authors Category:Survivors Category:Fighters